Dormer Vous
by SincerelyChic
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir face a new foe that traps them in a land where their happiest dreams come true. How will they prevail? OC Villian
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

Marinette took her stance, her knees slightly bent, her fists clenched, eyes on her rival... she was in the zone. The room was quiet except the sound of shoes squeaking on the gymnasium floor and the raspy breathes of her fellow teammates. The air was tense and the adrenaline was high. Marinette's team was so close to victory. It all came down to this final moment in the game. Then the server finally threw the ball up in the air and sent it soaring over the net, hurling it towards the ground. Marinette didn't hesitate, she sprinted, and ran towards the ball. Jumping high in the air kicking off for more leverage. She slammed the ball downward with her hand, hurling it back towards the other team. The other teams server scrambled toward it but stepped out of bounds. Marinette's team scored winning the game. Cheering erupted in the auditorium, her teammates hoisted her on their shoulders, chanting her name. After a quick shower and changing in the locker room she strode out with Alya.

"Wow, Marinette said, that was fantastic! We won the match and I got a perfect score on that pop quiz in Science."

Alya walked along side her through the hall. "What can I say girl, you know more than you think you do ."

"This day couldn't possibly get any better."

"Oh, but it does, did you forget today is the day they announce the winners for the junior fashion competition?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it!"

"You'll be fine. Trust me, you worked really hard."

Out front of the school everybody was gathered around the bulletin board that would hold display final scores for the junior fashion contest. Rose approached them excited. "Great news Marinette, you won the contest."

"Me? Really?"

"See I told you." Alya elbowed her lightly. "You dedicated all that time to your designs you deserve to win girl."

"Alya's right", came a voice from beside her.

"A-Adrian?!"

The teen model looked solely at Marinette and flashed his dazzling smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We should celebrate. How about going out to lunch, to that café by the fountain?"

Soon everyone from her class was coming over to congratulate her.

"Way to go Marinette."

"Congrats on winning the contest, your design beat Chloe's by a landslide."

"What?"

"Yeah check it."

Nino gestured to the bulletin board where the votes scale was hanging. Even from this distance there was no denying the the poll with the majority of votes was in Marinette's favor. Her rank accounted for more that half the student body!

"I don't believe it." Marinette stood jaw dropped.

"I do." Adrian's hand tightened reassuringly on her shoulder. Marinette had been so shocked that she had forgotten his touch. It was nice and warm, with a pleasant aroma of flowers and sunshine, and something else... Camembert? Adrian was holding her gaze as well as her shoulder and Marinette could feel her face turning red and throat going dry. Should she say something? What?!

"Oh, the contest I won a big deal it's not. I mean- That is I-" Marinette cringed, this was probably the closest she would ever get to Adrian and she was blowing it.

"My design wasn't all that great."

"Aww, you're too modest. Did you hear, I'll be the one to model you piece at the showcase?"

Marinette had to be dreaming, she had totally made a fool of herself in front of Adrian, and yet there he was still holding her shoulder and trying to ease her nerves. Alya elbowed her again, snapping her out of her daze.

"Just think, next thing you'll a world class fashion designer, have your own agency, design your line, and vacationing in the Bahamas."

"Getting a little carried away there. I don't think I'm ready for all that."

Marinette held her head, her mind was spinning when someone prayed her fingers away.

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it." Adrain once again shot her that dazzling smile and Marinette could feel all her cares drift away, along with a sigh.

"Uh-huh."

"That's my girl." Alya once again struck Marinette's side, this time setting her off balance. Good thing Adrain was so close to steady her. Their faces were so close, as she stared at his green eyes...Tearing her gaze away from his face she noticed a two figures move into focus behind them. Chloe was strutting down the walkway with Sabrina close behind. Marinette straightened herself, this wouldn't be good.

"Oh h-hey Chloe's. Crazy turn out, me beating you in the fashion contest and all. N-not that I-I'm bragging or anything I just-"

"Please save the speech Marinette, you deserved to win. Your design was sooo much better than mine."

Marinette looked at her questionably, waiting for some kind of quip or slander.

"Really?"

Chloe just folded her arms, shifted her weight, and gave a half smile. "Yeah, seriously nice work."

Marinette froze shocked, that was the nicest thing Chloe had ever said to her-or to anyone for that matter. Cheering and chanting arose around her once more. Marinette tensed; she was good at sports and her studies, she had won a fashion contest, Adrian was sweet, and Chloe was being nice? Something was definitely wrong. She backed out from under Adrian grasp, her classmates where completely encircling her in front of the school.

"Marinette what's wrong?"

"Arn't you happy?"

No something was definitely wrong. Her classmates crept towards her like zombies. Their faces were warped into long terrifying shadows. Marinette turned on her heels and fled. After a few blocks she ducked in a corner to catch her breath. "Something definitely isn't right here Tiki. Tiki?"

There was no reply. Marinette reached into her purse, but the kwami was no where to be found. She rubbed along her earlobes, no earrings either. There was no way she had taken them off. Could they have fallen?! No they had to be back home on her dresser. She ran down the familiar streets to her partners bakery and home, inside slamming the door begins her.

"Mama! Papa!"

No answer, she checked in the living room, dining room, and kitchen. She ran up stairs to her loft. Nothing, no one was there. She emptied the contents of her purse on to her bed then rummaged through her computer desk and dresser looking everywhere she could think. But no earrings.

"No. No Tiki?! Where are you, she sobbed. "This cant be happening."

From her window she could see the sky swarming with akumaaized butterflies. The city in ruins.

"I let everyone down."

She sank to the ground clutching her knees to her chest. Then the swarm came crashing into her room surrounding her. The mass formed into a giant hand and grabbed her in its fist. Then atop another mass of buttflies a figure, dark and looming with a cruel and brooding voice. Hawkmoth.

"The jig is up little girl. Your miraculous is mine!"

More akuma swarmed and flew directly at her, Marinette covered her face and shut her eyes. Next thing she knew she was jolted awake. When she opened her eyes she was laying in the street, midday, no one in sight. For a brief moment she feared she was dreaming again till she reached for her earrings. There her miraculous was still in tact, but what had happened. She sat on the pavement gathering her thoughts and tried to remember...


	2. Chapter 2

~Earlier that day~

-Dupont College-

"Miss Dormir? Wake up!"

Selena bolted up right in her seat with a shriek. It was the middle of the afternoon and she was in science class. Her teacher Madame Mendel standing across from her, her brow furrowed and all her classmates staring back from their seats. "Sleeping in class again Miss Dormir?"

"Er-Sorry Madame Mendel."

"That's the third time this week, I'm afraid you'll have to serve detention after school."

"Yes ma'ma."

"Now getting back to our lesson..."

Madame Mendel walked back to the front of the class and carried on with her review. Alya and the rest of the class turned their attention back as well.

"Third time in a row, Selena's fallen asleep in class. She zones out almost as much as you Marinette."

"Hey!" The ravenette hit her best friend playfully on the shoulder.

"It's the truth. What is it you do all night that you fall asleep in class?"

"Oh, ah nothing really. Just chores and studying, a few designs here and there you know?" Marinette scratched the back of her neck nervously. She hated lying to her best friend, but she couldn't tell her the reason why she was always tried, why she was always late for class, why she was so forgetful was because she was constantly saving Paris as the disguised heroine Ladybug. Especially when it was Alya's proclaimed goal to uncover who Ladybug's true identity really was.

"Uh-huh. Hey you know what I was thinking? Labybug and Chat Noir are always saving the city and running patrols till late right? So what if they have a hard time staying awake in class, like some people?"

Man, Alya was persistent and observant. "Oh, no that's silly. There's no way I could be Ladybug, I'm took clumsy and forgetful after all."

"Maybe, but you know who else has been nodding off in class? Adrian. Plus he's got such dark circles under his eyes, he could be a raccoon. What do you think, could Selena and Adrian be Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"What?" Marinette spoke a little too loudly and stood up in her seat, causing a few backwards glances from her classmates. Marinette sat back down and scooted closer to Alya whispering this time. "No way, there's no way Adrian is Chat Noir?"

"Marinette and Alya stop talking and pay attention!"

"Yes madame Mendel."

The rest of class dragged by and although she was genuinely trying to focus on the lesson, Marinette's attention kept getting drawn back to Adrian, who was resting his chin in his hand and Nino would gently nudge him with his elbow whenever his head would start to nod. The class adjourned and everyone gathered their things. Adrian was uncharacteristically slow tucking his books in his satchel and slinging it heavily across his shoulder.

"Dude you ok, you've been like a zombie all day?"

"I'm fine Nino, I've just been having a hard time sleeping, plus all the shoots I've been doing for the new fall fashion."

"Being a world class model must be tough. If you ever wanna lay off for a while, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks man." Adrain waved off to his best friend and walked out of the classroom.

"So much for your "Chat Noir" theory eh, Alya?" Marinette whispered.

"I'm not convinced just yet. Hey Selena, what's up with you falling asleep in class?"

"Oh, I've been staying up late to watch this TV series. It's called Unnatural and it's about ghost hunters, and the newest season just premiered."

"Maybe you should cut the viewing to two hours before bed?"

"I know, but once I start watching I just can't stop." She said between a yawn. Her eyes were droopy and a tired smile on her face. "See you guys later."

"See Alya, Selena's not out portraying as Ladybug, she just binge watching TV."

"Of corse she would say that, she doesn't want us to know it's her. But I still haven't given up. I discover who Ladybugs real identity is."

Marinette sighed. It was only a matter of time before things got out of hand.

Yay second chapters done!

BTW high five to you if you got the "Unnatural" reference.


	3. Chapter 3

-Agreste Mansion-

Adrian yawned for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. While even he had to admit he had a full schedule of modeling, fencing practice, Chinese, piano lesions and school work. Not to mention his secret rondavus with Ladybug and akumazized victims nearly everyday. He hadn't been lying to Nino about not being able to sleep. The truth was that he hadn't had a restful nights sleep in almost a week. He partly knew why. Sure the heroing and schedule had been a part of it, but mostly it was that time of year... the anniversary of his mothers disappearance. Lately all he had were bad dreams; failing the science exam, going to his modeling gig naked, being married to Chloe! But also dreams about Ladybug and not being able to save her. Chat Noir failing Paris and Hawkmoth's maniacal laughter. They were worse than bad dreams, they were nightmares. He yawned yet again.

He entered the empty mansion, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Making his way to the dining area where Nathalie was waiting, her black notebook with Adrian's schedule open and a prepared meal on the table. "Welcome back Adrian. After your meal you have a stylist appointment with John Luke followed by a shoot at the-"

"That's fine Nathalie. I'm not that hungry."

"Is something the matter Adrian? Are you feeling well?"

"I fine, just tired. I'm just gonna go rest if that's okay."

The secretary watched concerned as the youth exited the dining area with such dismay, his shoulders slumped and voice nearly above a whisper. After years of looking after and tending to the boy, she'd be lying if she said that she didn't care for him. In a way he was like her own child, so of corse she realized when something was bothering him, and she know just what it was. His mothers anniversary was only days away. She couldn't fathom the sorrow and emptiness he must feel, but she could let him have his way and give him the space he needed. Adrian trudged up the grand staircase on the way to his room, he glanced at the family portrait of him, his father, and his mother. All smiling like one happy family. Not a trace of any anguish or resentment or whatever could cause a person to disappear. No, in fact Adrian could remember the day that photo was taken, almost a year to the day. He remembered his mother running her hand through his hair, the way she smiled softly, and the delicate sound of her laughter. He remembered just before the photo his father had rested his hand on his shoulder and beamed proudly. He remembered feeling like he was the luckiest boy in Paris and thinking he couldn't have been happier. Not knowing what was around the bend and just how much his life would change. Now all the portrait held were sad memories and dirty reminder of what Adrian thought his life was back then and how it would never be the same. He dropped his bag on the floor after entering his room and closed the door behind him. He fell face first onto his bed not bothering to take off his shoes. Plagg floated above him, stretching nonchalantly.

"Got any camembert, I'm starving?" After no reply the kwami crept closer and lowered himself on to the bed. He knew something was wrong. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really Plagg. I just wanna sleep." Adrian let his eyes slowly shut and almost instantly he saw images of his mother, her emerald eyes and golden hair. Her silhouette carrying a suitcase down the staircase and out the front door never to be seen again.

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter was so short but that's just how I wrote it. Next chapter will be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

-DuPont College-

Selena sat in Mr. Damocles office, across the desk opposite her sat the man himself. His eyes where closed as he stroked his beard as he often did whenever a youth was set before him and he was about to initiate a form of discipline. Finally he let out a sigh, sat back in his chair, and intertwined his fingers. He looked at the student across from him with what would be mistaken for hard eyes, but really was the gaze of an educational instructor who expected more from his students and wanted to see them succeed. Selena sat with her shoulders slumped and head low. She knew she was in trouble and that she was sure to get sentenced to detention, she just hoped, pleaded that whatever he did he wouldn't call her parents.

"Miss Domir, Selena's head snapped up, Madam Mendel informed me that you fell asleep in class again. That's the third time this week. Since you seem to be persisting this behavior I have no choice but to inform your parents."

"NO! Mr. Damocles please don't! It won't happen again, I'll pay extra attention in class I'll-"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. Now go on."

Selena rose from her seat and exited the office, she was halfway down the stairs when she felt the heat rush to her face. She ran home, tears streaming down her face. The buildings blurred past and she could no longer make out the sidewalk. She trusted her feet to carry her down the familiar path and before she realized she was pushing through the front door, the living room, kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her, threw her backpack to the side, and flung herself onto the bed. She knew once her parents heard about her falling asleep in class and getting detention again, aggressive measures would be taken. She would be grounded, meaning no TV, and tonight was the premiere of a new episode of Unnatural. Selena laid on her bed her shoulders quivered with every sob. She sniffed, reached for her eye mask off the dresser and buried her face in a pillow.

Somewhere in a high Parisian tower standing at a window overlooking the city an ominous figure lurks. A sinister grin spread upon his face.

"Ah, dreams. The purest of fantasies where anything is possible. Perhaps it's time to let our dreams come true?"

One of the many butterflies rest in his clutch as the dark magic consumes and turns it from its snow white clarity to a bruising, bubbling, black-purple. Warping the nature of the insect turning it to an akuma.

"Go my akuma and evilize her."

The akuma flutters delicately through the Paris streets and found its way in the girls room. Landing atop the eye mask a purple glow and outline frames her face and a voice is amplified like a urgent whisper.

"Dreamer I am Hawkmoth, I'll grant you the power to turn your dreams to reality, but in return you must help me to realize my dreams as well."

"What sweet dreams they'll be Hawkmoth."

The akuma dissolves into the fabric staining it the same black taint and manifesting throughout its being. The mask on her face displayed a set of closed lashes, purple button down pajamas with black stars, a night cap and black bunny slippers complete her apparel. The Dreamer rose and took to the streets inducing anyone in her path in to a instant slumber.

The Dreamer made her way to the college, getting odd stares and gasps as she walked the halls once more to the principals office. Without a knock she swung the door open and cast eyes on a rather surprised Mr. Damocles. The man is question raised from his seat and beheld the sight before him. Honesty this wasn't the first strangely dressed individual to barge in his office, the sentiment did get old, but he composed himself to the best of his ability and applied a firm tone.

"Young lady, you should know it's quite rude to enter a room without permission?"

"I'm the Dreamer, I've come to confront you on your unfair ruling of a student for sleeping in class earlier."

"Miss Domer?"

"Your such a cranky old man, why don't you take a nap?"

The eye mask on her face glowed violet and held the gaze of the instructor, his body went ridged then fell to the floor in the fetal position with his thumb in his mouth. Along with a pale eye mask like her own embroidered his face

"Go ahead and dream, after all dreams are wonderful places. If fact, it's time everyone's dreams came true."

Our new nemesis appears, akumatized and ready to reek havoc. Mawahahah!

Seriously though, it was fun writing my own villain. Next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

-Streets of Paris-

The afternoon sun was still high in the air, pigeons pecked at the ground, Parisians were on there way home after work, all was at peace. At least that's how it seemed as Marinette walked home that evening. She was waiting at a cross walk when from up the road a charter bus came speeding past. It weaved and swayed in the road and on the sidewalk. Causing pedestrians to leap out of its way. Marinette herself tumbled sideways crouching behind a mailbox. After assuring all bystanders safety she ducked even deeper into the shadows and unclasped her purse.

"Tiki spots on!"

The kwami floated out of her purse and conjoined with the black studded earrings. Instantly the iconic red and black Ladybug costume began to materialize covering the heroines identity from head to toe. Her trusted yoyo wrapped at her waist. Ladybug used her yoyo to sling herself down the main street chasing after the out of control mobile. The bus's speed surpassed her own, using her yoyo once more she made a web between two lampposts. The bus ran head on into the web, stretching it then snapping back and bringing the vehicle to a halt. Ladybug pried doors open to find that the driver along with all the passengers were fast asleep. Ladybug's instincts told her this wasn't a normal occurrence, this was the work of an akumatized victim by Hawkmoth. She walked the streets on high alert. Whatever the akuma was doing hadn't caused a state of panic like usual. By now Ladybug was expecting to see traumatized Parisians running through the streets, but nothing... There was no one in sight, looking around she realized that she was the only one.

Meanwhile Dreamer had just arrived at TVi studio. After taking the bus from the college she had cast her spell on the driver and other passengers. She made her way to the lobby, past the receptionist who was only able to utter a shrill shriek before passing out. Dreamer made her way to the upper level recording studio, interrupting a live broadcast the reporters and the camera crew turned their attention.

"Hey, what are you going here? You can't be in here, we're recording."

"I'm afraid your shows getting cut short today."

"We still have access to this studio for another hour, I wasn't told about any time cuts."

"No need to get upset. Why not take a rest?"

Ladybug ran along rooftops and swung between building, but nothing. No sign of an akumatized victim. She landed back on the ground outside a hardware store with several tvs in the window. That was when she heard the voice channeling through.

"I am the Dreamer, I interrupt your scheduled broadcast to bring a special viewing. It's time to take a look in our dreamlands shall we?"

"The studio! I have to stop her!"

Then the camera zoomed in on the night mask over her face. The screen shown a purple tinge. Immediately Ladybug could feel her eyelids get heavy. Her mind grew drowsy. She staggered on her feet and stifled a yawn before falling to the pavement. Her mind went fuzzy as she faded out of consciousness.

Another short chapter, I know...


	6. Chapter 6

-Agreste Mansion-

Adrian's eyes fluttered open. He wasn't sure what had woken him. Another bad dream? But he was already starting to forget it. He rolled over and sat up on his bed, searching for his kwami who was nestled atop pillow. He had no idea what time it was, but he could tell from the sky outside that the sun had descended. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours, give or take." The kwami yawned and stretched out extending his tail.

"I'm surprised that Nathalie didn't come and wake me." Adrian looked at his watch. "Ah, I'm gonna be late for my photo shoot! Come on Plagg!"

The kwami zoomed under Adrian's jacket as he raced down the stairs two at a time till he go to the bottom and stopped. He listened to nothing but the ticking of the old grandfather clock.

"Something isn't right here Plagg?" He walked cautiously to the dining room entrance where again her saw and heard nothing. Venturing even farther he saw what appeared to be Nathalie passed out on the floor, her phone clutched in her hand. He rushed to her side and checked for a pulse. She was alive, just asleep from what he could tell. But something was wrong, Nathalie wasn't the type of person to just fall asleep on the job, especially not on the dining room floor. Adrian shook her slightly and decided that whatever was going on wasn't natural. There must be an akuma involved. As far as he could tell there was no immediate danger so he didn't feel the need to transform yet. First he would need to assist the situation. He stood up and made his way to the mansions front door. Peeking outside and seeing nothing abnormal he crept passed the front gate and down the walk. The was nothing as far as the eye could see. No monsters, strange characters in costumes, no traffic, no people! Everywhere he looked it was like a ghost town. Adrian starting running down the streets of Paris searching for anything. As he made a turn down a Main Street he saw people scattered and lying on the ground. Similar to Nathalie they were in a deep sleep unable to be woken.

"Okay, something is definitely not right."

Adrian ducked behind a bench and checked that the cost was clear before opening his jacket.

"Plagg claws out!"

The kwami shot out of his jacket and spiraled into the silver ring on his hand. He traced his fingers over the eye mask and black ears. The clad black suit and boots engulfed his body, along with his extending rod, and make shift leather tail. Chat Noir prowled the lower streets cautiously. No one seemed to be around. The streets were uncommonly quiet.

"First Nathalie and now this? Something is definitely up, but what? Best to evaluate the situation before running in. I wonder if Ladybug knows anything?"

He pulled his staff from his side and attempted to contact his partner.

Next Chapter will be up shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

~The Present~

-Outside on the Parisian Streets-

Ladybug sat up, reeling in her knees, and instinctively reached for her earrings and let out a sigh.

"Aah, it was only a nightmare. There isn't anymore time to waste, I need to find the Dreamer and stop this!"

Buzz buzz*

Ladybugs' yo-yo/communicator informed her of an incoming call. She pressed to answer and held the devise close.

"Ladybug?! Are you there?! Are you alright!?"

Chat Noir's voice came loud and clear, Ladybug couldn't help but smirk at how frantic he sounded.

"Relax, Chat Noir, I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm good", his voice came over the other side. "But something is up, the entire city is past our. I suspect that there's an akuma involved?"

"Right you are- She looked back into the hardwear store window and dozen of fuzzy screen TVs- and I think I know where to find it. Meet me at TVi studios and be on guard."

-TVi Studio-

The violet glow illuminated Dreamers face once more and Hawkmoth's voice echoed her mind.

"Now it's time to keep our promise. I'll allow you to keep you power if you bring my Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

Ladybug rounded the corner closer to TVi studios. All around she saw that citizens where fast asleep; at the café, the market, even on the sidewalk. She run and ducked inside the building and crept to the top floor and into the room of the main broadcasting room. Inside there were more camera crewmen asleep on the ground. Curled up and snoring away peacefully. She tiptoed to the next room and pressed against the wall. She could hear the Dreamer on the other side. A hundred yards away, just out of range.

"Gotcha! Now, where could that akuma be hiding?"

She peered over he edge of the wall just enough to make of the Dreamers position. She was fully fixated on one of the main cameras. Adjusting the lens and preparing for another broadcast of her evil powers.

"Ah! I'll bet it's in her eye mask. Now the question is how to get ahold of it?"

Ladybug crept along the sides of the wall inching closer to the Dreamers position. The set was a two layer platform, with a scenic background, a low table and chairs in one side, and a dozen of bright lights overhead. On the far left of the set was a huge widow that framed a breathtaking view from the sixth story.

"Ah-ha."

Ladybug flung her yo-yo upward catching it on the light fixtures over head and slid down till she was right over top of the Dreamer.

"Just gotta get that mask."

Ladybug warped her yo-yo around the base of the light fixture and lowered herself upside down. Hanging tightly to her yo-yo string and careful not to make a sound. She inched slid down six feet above the mask. Then four. Two...just a little more and it would be in arms length...

"Hmm?"

"Cataclysm!"

The studio deteriorated into ruins. Cement rubble, drywall, and installation piled the floor. On the other side of the doorway stood Chat Noir in his ironical Cataclysm-stance.

"Sorry for barging in, did you just wake up?"

"Chat Noir, the Dreamer grimaced, I've been expecting you. But where's Ladybug?"

"Oh, she's closer than you think."

Chat Noir gave a smirk. He reached around to grasp his staff in both hands and thrusted it menacingly at the Dreamer.

"Now, why don't you surrender now and I'll let you get back you your slumber party?"

"I don't think so!"

The Dreamers gaze locked into Chat Noir and a purple aura radiated. Chat's body instantly went limp and sank to the ground, curled up and snoozing away.

"Sweet dreams kitty. Now where is that bug?"

Ladybug tried to make a grab for the mask but it was too late. The Dreamer was all too aware of her position and ducked away just in time to evade. Ladybug dropped from the ceiling on to the studio set and faced the Dreamer yo-yo revved to go.

"Ah, Ladybug so nice of you to drop in. Perfect timing too, you have something that I want..."

The Dreamer extended her arm and a purple aura illuminated around her. All the negative energy that manifested from the akuma was seeping out in the air. The room felt heavy with the amount of evil energy resonating in it.

"Give up now."

"Not a chance."

Dreamers face and mask illuminated once more and Hawkmoths voice spat viciously, "Now's your chance, take her miraculous!"

Before Dreamer could initiate her attack Ladybug flung her yo-yo, grabbing ahold of the light sets, and pulled them down to glare right in Dreamers face. She shielded her masked eyes and projected a blast in Ladybugs direction. Ladybug flung her yo-yo out the window latching it across the street, grabbed ahold of Chat Noir, and propelled the two of the out the window and swinging through the streets. Dreamer recovered from the glaring lights and rushed forward after them a moment too late.

"Darts! Ladybug will pay for this, I'll get their miraculous if I have to put all of Paris to sleep!"

The Dreamer looked back at the snoozing camera crew. Their masks glistened and her voice beckoned. "Rise my Sleepwalkers and go after them!" The subconscious men rose to their feet, eyes hidden beneath masks, and still snoring slightly. The walked slothful with their arms held out in front like zombies and ventured outside the studio. "I want Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous!"

The violet ripples erupted again from the Dreamers body in a evil aura.

Finally caught up to the present. This chapter was longer since I decided to combine two of them. Brace yourselves next chapter may be a little sensitive. Posting soon.


	8. Chapter 8

-A Summer afternoon not so long ago-

The sun was shining on a beautiful day in Paris. Just outside the Eiffel Tower in the gardens a picnic was laid out. A designer throw was adorned with plates of assorted cheese, fresh fruit, cream filled pastries, tiny delicate sandwiches with olive and capers atop of toothpicks. A light breeze swept through scattering leave and dandelion fuzz. A woman, lean and fair sat on a reclined chair reading an old book with a worn out cover and fringed pages. Her emerald eyes swept across the pages with ferocity. Her lower lips clamped between her teeth. Then a shadow loomed over.

"Mom, can we leave now?"

The woman closed the pages and set the book aside. She swung her feet over he side of her chair and lent forward to the face that possessed the looming shadow. A eight year old boy with matching golden locks and emerald green eyes. Though his eyes appeared puffy and red down to his damp cheeks.

"Why is that Adrian? Aren't you enjoying our picnic?"

"You said Dad was going to join us and he still isn't here! Plus Chloe won't share any of her toys and she keeps hugging on me!"

Adrian sniffled and his mother snickered at his adorably unpleased face.

"Now Adrian, your father assured me that he would be joining us later. As for Chloe, the Bourgeois are some of our closest friends, it would hurt for you two to spend some time together. I know that Chloe's not as ah-sharing. But I'm sure you two would be able to find a resolve and play together nicely. After all that's why I brought you two out here for a little play-date."

"But she's so bossy! Besides I don't need any friends because I got you and Dad."

The youth folded his arm and turned away in a huff. Puffing our his chest and inflated his cheeks in his best attempt to show that he had made up him mind and could not be persuaded. His mother stood gracefully and encircled her arms around her son tenderly.

"Adrian I want you to understand something. It's important in life to have friends. One day you might find yourself in a predicament where your father or I won't be able to help you. Perhaps we aren't able or we just don't understand? But it's good to heave someone trustworthy and dependable by your side. Someone that you can count on and who can count on you."

"I suppose...but what if the other kids don't like me? Or what if they're all bossy like Chloe?!"

"Now Adrian, it isn't fair to judge others. We may not agree with their behaviors or we may see their faults, but everyone has a right to be as the are. We can't go around wearing masks all the time."

The boy remained unmoved and stubborn. His mother turned him to face her and tickled his neck playfully. At that his stoic facade resolved into a fit of giggles and pleading to relent. The woman carefully took the boys cheeks in her hands.

"I want you to be better Adrian. Try to look inside of others and see the good within. If you stay true to yourself and others I've no doubt that you'll find plenty of true friends."

The afternoon rolled on into evening. Adrian laying down with his mother on the picnic blanket watching the clouds. They sat under a shady tree and she sang to him a song. Her voice like chimes on the breeze. All three of them sat and ate lunch together; Adrian throwing olives in the air and catching them in his mouth. Chloe making faces as she tried to cut her sandwich with a plastic fork. And Mrs. Agreste laughing beneath the shady tree as the wind blew her hair. After eating Adrian attempted to show Chloe how to fly a kite. He ran back and forth trying to get the paper kite to catch on the wind. Chloe complained relentlessly about have to run again and again. While Mrs. Agreste reclined in her chair once more and resumed to read the tattered red book with unrest interest. Adrian exalted as he finally got his kite to soar high on the wind, but watched as the sky around him began to darken. Foreboding gray clouds consumed the sky and swallowed all sunshine. Adrians' kite was ripped from his grasp by a ferocious wind and sent spiraling into the clouds. Adrian looked back to where his mother sat to find only the book sitting there, it's pages flapping in the wind. Adrian looked around frantic, he was completely alone. He looked down at himself, no longer the eight year old boy but the present him along in the swirling vortex that wrapped around him. In the distance he could hear voices calling to him.

"Adrian! ADRIAN!"

First was Nateilte, then Chloe, and Nino! Alya and Marinette! His father and..his mother. He could hear them all shouting to him as their voices were swept away into the void. The last voice he heard wasn't calling his name, he was laughing. Dark and ominous. Cruel and fearful it rang. Adrian just knew it was Hawkmoth. He went to activate his miraculous but his ring was gone. The clouds parted for a brief second and he saw Ladybug on the ground reaching out to him. Pleading for help. Still his feet wouldn't more. He was stuck there between the pressure of the raging winds. Then the ground seemed to open beneath him, swallowing him! It was more that he could take. Then everything was dark. The sound of the wind subsided and all was still. A light shown behind him and Adrian turned to see his mother, just as he remembered, with her arm open. He tore away from the forces that restrained him and ran into her embrace. He breathed in deeply and could still smell her sent. He hand rested atop his head as she petted his hair.

"Adrian, I'm so proud of you."

"Why? I failed all of Paris! I let everyone down."

"No you haven't. You made your own choices to do the right thing. And you made some amazing friends along the way."

Adrian pulled away and looked up at his mothers face. Not a fault, everything proved that she believed in what she was saying. His eyes watered and his throat tightened.

"Why did you leave? Was it something I did? Why won't you come back home?"

"All will make sense in time. Till then I leave you to look after Paris and your friends."

A gentle ray of light embroidered his mothers figure disappeared. Adrian was left alone by still shrouded in light. It blamed down on his face causing him to shield his eyes. He could hear a voice too..calling to him from far away.

So at this time not much is known about Adrian's moms disappearance or her connection to the Miraculous, at least from the TV series. So this was my adaptation of what I thought may have happened, and it fit the story.

Also I love writing Chloe and I may or may not do a short fic just for the two of them and their friendship. Not sure yet.

Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

-Streets of Paris-

"Chat Noir! Chat Noir, wake up!"

Chat opened his eyes hazily and crinkled his nose at the sunlight flooding down on his face. For a moment it was too bright to see anything. Then a shadow blocked some of the light. Ladybug's face hung above his face, the warm glow embroidered every detail from her two raven ponytails to her baby blue eyes. Chat sat up and yawned.

"Chat Noir! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I always feel refreshed after a little cat nap-"

Ladybug encircled him into a full embrace and breathed deeply.

"Don't scare me like that."

Chat Noir realized how exasperated Ladybugs' voice sounded, how it and her body were trembling. He really had worried her. And even though Chat didn't know Ladybug's identity he still valued her as one of his closest friends.

...heave someone trustworthy and dependable by your side. Someone that you can count on and who can count on you.

He brought his arms up and returned the hug.

"Sorry about that M'Lady."

Ladybug breathed deeply once more and released. She sat back and looked Chat directly. Her lips in a frowning with a slight quiver. Her eyes downcast and glossy.

"I-I tried to wake you numerous times but you didn't stir. How were you about to brake the Dreamers spell?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure? All I remember is seeing that mask and I was out. Also...I think I had a dream?"

"A dream? Like what kind?"

"A happy one...sort of."

Ladybug got to her feet and began to pace while thinking intently. Chat sat cross legged on the pavement in bitter-sweet recollection of his dream. Ladybug finally stopped and pounded his fist to her palm.

"It seems she's able to put others to sleep by looking directly at her mask. Then she submerges them into a deep sleep where their inner most dreams are realized!"

"Making it a dream no one would want to wake up from."

"But that's just it! We both woke up, why?"

"I just remember feeling that something was out of place. Once I did that the whole thing turned into a nightmare."

"That's it! That's how we defeat the Dreamer, by turning her reality into a nightmare! Once we do that, we should be able to wake her."

The dynamic duo in action. Also a little Marian fluff. See ya soon.


	10. Chapter 10

-Elsewhere of the Streets of Paris-

The Dreamer and her Sleepwalkers scanned the area looking for the escaped heroes. The purple butterfly glow illuminated her face and Hawkmoth's voice ranged furiously once more.

"You fool, both of their miraculous were within reach! Find them and get me their miraculous or else it's the end of your dreams!"

Just around the bend Ladybug and Chat Noir lie in waiting. Tracking the Dreamers moves and prepared to make their assault. Chat Noir was the first to drop onto the scene. He extended his staff and catapulted towards the Dreamer. The villain growled in frustration and glared at the hero, only to realize that he was blindfolded.

"You think that by covering your eyes you'll be able to stop me!"

She, and with all the Sleepwalkers, lunged at him advancing and propelling purple waves. Chat Noir continued to evade, dodging what ever obstacles came his way. As he lured the Dreamer out, Ladybug crouched low and reeled in her yo-yo before projecting into the sky.

"It's now or never. Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air. It soared high on the wind for a moment, transformed, then fell back into her hands as red and black spotted alarm clock. She looked around as her vision depicted the tools she would need to make her plan a success. A skateboard, a sandwich-board, and Chat Noirs' staff.

"I got it!"

Ladybug leapt down upon the skateboard and sailed her way across the street winding back the alarm clock as she went. She approached the sandwich board and used it as a ramp propelling herself through the air. She saw where Chat Noir was fending off the Dreamers advances and took aim.

"Hey Chat, batter up!"

She pitched the clock to her blindfolded partner who waisted no time confounded by her antics. His cat-like reflexes accelerated and knock the clock with his staff and sent it gearing in the arms of the akumatized villain. Registering the object in her hands, the Dreamer relented her assault and the alarm blared loudly in her ears. She released his hold on the object and quickly covered her ears with a groan. Ladybug seized the opportunity to swing by and snatch the eye mask form her face. The heroine landed effortlessly and tore the garment in two. Form the deteriorated fabric and single black butterfly fluttered up into the sky.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug swung her yo-yo a full circle and snatched the akuma inside. Purifying it if all the evil energy. Then releasing it as it fluttered away on pure white wings.

"Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

She threw the alarm clock into the air and watched as it combusted sweeping light across the city, undoing all the damage by the akuma. The walls and streets materialized unscathed, the Sleepwalkers woke up from their daze in slight confusion to their whereabouts, and Selena as well still in her nightclothes but no trace of the akuma devil influence or tinge.

"W-what happened? Huh, Mr. Domiciles! I totally put the principle to sleep! Oh, my parents are so going to ground me!"

The hero watched as the world began to set itself right once again and peace returned. Chat Noir removed the blindfold and retracted his staff once more.

"A job well done M'Lady?"

"Not bad yourself."

"You know I think I'm still feeling sleepy from the Dreamers effects. Perhaps you should stick around and keep me company?"

"In your dreams kitty cat."

Ladybug flung her yo-yo around a near by rooftop and swung away. Chat mused a moment in his endearing affection and smiled to himself.

"It was worth a shot."

And he disappeared over the buildings and into the evening scape.

So you know how every story has that one focal point that you draw from to write the entire story? I gonna assume you do. Well this was it for this fic. This was the first Miraculous Fic I ever wrote and after binge watched the entire series the best villain I could think of was one that made you dreams a reality that you wouldn't want to wake up from. The idea came from my own dreams and how drawn in I felt till I realized that I was dreaming and woke up. So yeah, just a fleeting idea I used to write a story about. Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

-DuPont College the Next Day-

Alya and Marinette were walking out of class when the caught sight Selena.

"Hey Selena, how's it going? We heard that you got grounded."

"Yeah, my parents took away my tv privileges but got this new device that records my show so that I can watch them whenever."

"I'm glad everything worked out."

"Yeah, plus I found this new show that airs in the morning just before school called Doctor What?"

"Just don't start coming to class late or Madame Mendel might blow a fuse."

"I won't. Bye!"

"Bye. Man that girl gets into all kinds of trouble. Just like someone else I know."

"Hey!"

The ravenette nudged her friend playfully and the two continued their way out of the schoolyard. Not too far off a certain male model stood tall as he walked out of he school building with his best friend beside him.

"Dude, you feeling better now? You didn't zone out in class once."

"Yeah Nino, I am. I actually slept peacefully last night. Say let's go shoot some hoops at the park?"

"Mind it we join in?"Alya popped out dragging Marinette behind her. "We could play teams!"

"I wanna come too!" Kim interjected.

"Oh, can I join?" Inquired Rose.

Adrain looked around, he was surrounded by friends. People he could count on to lift his spirits when he was down and who he would go to any stakes to help them out. For the first time that week he truly didn't feel alone.

Finn! That's it. Thank you everyone for reading, this was my first fic posted and I hope there's more to come.


End file.
